Sub-light COM2
2,325 |rof=5 RPS |mag=30 |class=Assault Rifle |type=Full-Auto |reload= 3 seconds |pierce = 5, 7 |damagetype = |ammocost = $80 for 200 Rounds, $800 for 200 Rounds $1,200 for 200 / Mobile $80/400 , $800/400 |premammocost = $320 for 200 Rounds, $3200 for 200 Rounds $4,800 for 200 / Mobile $512/400, $5120/400 |movement = -20% |1dps = 4000 7750 11625 |mdps = 20000 54250 81375 |augdps = 16000 31000 46500 }} The Sub-light COM2 is a powerful and rare gun introduced in . It is one of the strongest assault rifles in the game, being full-auto and dealing the highest damage for one shot among any of the standard, , or assault rifles. It is also very rare to find, even more so with high augment slots. It should be augmented with Deadly, Overclocked and Adaptive for Nightmare. It is considered by many immensely powerful and used a lot by players if found. Its ammo is cheap, not even $1000 for 2000 ammo for the standard version. When this is combined with a high pierce and low rate of fire, it is a highly efficient but powerful weapon, beating almost all other weapons in that category barring physical pistols (technically being the most/infinitely efficient since they are able to kill with no cost). This gun has a few drawbacks, though. The small clip size means that users of the Sub-light will have to reload more often, and its slow reload means the user will be vulnerable for three seconds, though this is mainly a problem for lower-level players who don't have a fast enough reload. However, the fairly low RoF, when combined with augments and assault rifle masteries, can help nullify this problem massively. The higher-than-average -20% movement modifier will slow you down a bit more than other assault rifles, but not enough generally to be worth augmenting it with Skeletonized. The Sub-light is notably less accurate than most other assault rifles, but when facing hordes of zombies, accuracy is rarely ever a problem. It can be a problem when trying to hit bosses, however. Trivia * COM stands for "Center of Mass", which means that the mass revolves around the pinpoint of the center of the bullet's mass. *12.7mm is .50 cal. 127mm is 5 inches wide, or 5.00 caliber. This is around the size of a naval artillery shell; therefore, 127mm may be a typo. This theory is supported by the fact that the COM2 has a rather narrow opening at the end of its barrel. However, the Centre-of-Mass displacement might cause the bullet to expand after it has been shot. *The standard and Sub-light COM2 have a red stripe near the barrel's opening. *Originally dealing 750 damage, this was upgraded to 800 in the August 7, 2014 update (Private Matches), along with the pierce becoming 5 for the regular gun and 7 for the / version, making it the gun with the most pierce in the game discounting rocket launchers and flamethrowers. Category:Zombie Assault 4: Weapons Category:CM weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Physical Weapons Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Full-Auto Weapons